In the field of computing, many scenarios involve a distribution of power from a generator set to a set of units, such as a set of computer workstations or servers. In many such scenarios, the power distribution system may include one or more batteries that store energy during the ordinary provision of power from the utility line, and then release the energy as power during a failure of the utility line. Additionally, power may be provided to the units from a utility line, but in the event of a failure of power supply via the utility line, one or more generators may be utilized to convert a fuel supply into auxiliary power. These and other techniques may be utilized to provide power not only during periods of complete cessation of power from the utility line (e.g., due to a physical severing of the utility line or a failure of a regional electric plant), but also to supplement an inadequate provision of power from the utility line during a brownout, and/or to condition provided power during periods of inconsistency (e.g., maintaining steady current and cycle in the event of fluctuations or surges in the power provided by the utility line).
In addition, many such scenarios include failover mechanisms for redistributing power in the event of a failure of one or more components. For example, in the event that a generator fails or is taken offline for maintenance, a reserve generator may be utilized to provide power for one or more units if power supply from the utility line also fails. Such power redistribution may be achieved by a human operator who monitors the conditions of the generator set and selects generators to re-route power in place of one or more failed generators. Alternatively, the control mechanism for power redistribution may be automated, e.g., by monitoring the conditions of each power supply, and in the event of a failure of a generator, may rapidly re-route power through a reserve generator. These and other techniques may be used to achieve the distribution of power with failover capabilities to alleviate failures in the utility line and/or components of the power distribution system.